


If We Get Caught...

by shippingandrecieving



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: I'll be honest I rewatched Venom and that barbed tongue got me thinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingandrecieving/pseuds/shippingandrecieving
Summary: The leather of Alexandr's gloves creaked. They were going to get in so much trouble.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	If We Get Caught...

Zeb giggled.

He perhaps shouldn't have, hunched uncomfortably under one persons desk in the Intel office on Yavin 4 that he found by scent alone. Unless Kallus spent more time at someone else's desk than the one he'd been assigned. That would be embarrassing for the poor bogan who got a crotch full of Lasat. Laugh louder than the other guy and embarrassment isn't your problem. 

Footsteps came his way. A sigh. A familiar pair of boots rolled up onto the balls of the feet inside them and he heard a dull cracking followed by a satisfied groan.

The heavy bonk of a full mug of Caf hit the desk directly above Zeb's head. He sank his teeth into his lower lip to not blow his cover. 

A pair of long, long legs slid into Zeb's hiding place, knees falling apart and settling comfortably.

Zeb struck, sinking his claws into the cool fabric and soft flesh of Kallus' thighs. 

Kallus banged his knees against the underside of his desk.

"Kara- _Zeb_?!" 

Zeb chucked. "Hi..."

"What in blazes are you-" Kallus cut himself off, chatter coming up the corridor. " _Doing under there_?" He hissed.

Zeb's eyes glittered as he reached up to unclasp Kallus' belt. 

"Garazeb-" He warned. He hadn't said stop.

"Sshhh..." Zeb purred, "Hush, mister sneaky." 

The leather of Alexandr's gloves creaked. They were going to get in so much trouble.

Zeb's jaw split open and kriff that shouldn't look so inviting.

"If we get caught I'm blaming you." Kallus tore open the fly of his trousers then snatched his hands back above the desk, scooting his chair a little further under. Thankfully, his desk was shoved in a corner.

Zeb wrapped the loosened fabric around his fists and dragged Kallus a little closer, the man above him slumping indecently in his seat.

Zeb bit down the low laugh at Kallus kneeing him in the ribs in retaliation for the sound of one sharp claw tearing the front of his underwear open.

Kallus drew a shaky breath behind his hand, pretending to focus on the screen in front of him.

Zeb, without ceremony or preamble, licked a wet stripe along the length of Alex's exposed cock.

Kallus kneed the desk again.

Zeb's laugh was nothing but breath, teasing cool air over his first lap, feeling Kallus shiver above him. 

Mischief shining in his eyes, Zeb took him entirely to the base. 

Kallus just, _just_ , managed to cover his sudden inhalation as a sneeze.

"Everything alright over there, Captain?" Someone asked from somewhere else in the room.

Ashla knew what Kallus must look like, all that pale freckled skin turns colour so quickly. Was he sweating? Lips bitten? Hair a mess? 

Zeb swallowed around him.

"F-Fine, Lieutenant! Just the dust!" 

Dust, huh. Zeb pressed his face against Kallus' ginger blond curls, then slowly eased back, scraping his fangs gently, dangerously, over the hard flesh filling his mouth.

A dull scrape, then a long gulp sounded the other side of the desk, Kallus taking a hasty mouthful of his cooling Caf. Anything to keep this mouth busy.

Zeb grinned, he liked to make Kallus squirm. The sharp prick of too many teeth had the muscle in Kallus' thigh jumping, and a gloved hand snuck under the desk to pinch his ear. 

Zeb didn't feel particularly apologetic, and rasped the almost abrasive back of his tongue over the very tip of Alex's cock.

Kallus kicked him for it.

He remembered the first time he'd gotten his mouth properly on the man he now called his mate. Zeb had rasped his tongue from Alex's balls all the way up to his hole using nothing but the flat of it. 

His delirious hiccups had broken to sobbing and Alex had reached back to clench his trembling fingers in the thick fur at the base of Zeb's skull and gulped, "Karabast, are those _spines_ -!?"

It was a fun memory for both of them.

"Captain? I need to take these reports to the command center." 

"Carry on, Lieutenant..." Kallus managed to hold on to the threads of his composure until her footsteps had receded.

" _Garazeb_!" He hissed, shoving his chair back far enough to fix his lover with his signature golden glare, "If you don't make me come in the next two minutes there _will_ be trouble-"

Huh, Zeb blinked. He had gone pink. And that pretty, free flowing hair of his was all mussed up.

"Relax, sunshine. I gotcha..." Zeb purred, curling his huge hands around the backs of Kallus' knees and yanking him forward again.

The tread of Kallus' chair squealed where it scraped against the stone floor. 

A fine display of true Orrelios subtlety.

Well, no one had spotted him blowing Captain Kallus under his own desk so Ashla either earned herself a prayer, or owed him credits. 

Zeb didn't have his mate's natural talent -or lacking gag reflex- but he did have enthusiasm by the crate full, and a very dextrous tongue.

Kallus snarled under his breath as the wet heat of Zeb's mouth took him in to the hilt again.

Zeb curled his tongue almost the entire way around Alex's cock and sucked, the slippery muscle rippling and rolling minutely with each swallow.

Kallus whined, hips shifting upwards to meet the steady back and forth rhythm of his lover's mouth. 

The chair creaked as Kallus strained upwards in Zeb's grip.

"Captain Kallus?"

"Shit, _shit_!" Kallus grabbed a handful of the thick fur at the back of Zeb's head and pulled.

Zeb released him just to watch that shapely, pink cock twitch and throb in the cool air. The combined scents of Kallus' sex and his own saliva had his head spinning.

"From the General, sir. An Imperial code he wanted unscrambled." 

Zeb's ears flicked at the sound of a datapad changing hands. He wondered if Alex's were shaking. 

She hadn't left yet, and Zeb loved being mean. He traced the delicate point of the tip of his tongue up Alex's twitching cock from balls to tip.

Kallus cleared his throat, and Zeb heard the muffled chime his lover snatching his half mug of Caf off the desk again.

"Thank you. Dismissed." Tap. Gulp. Thud. " _F-ffuck_!.." 

She'd gone. 

Zeb lunged forward and took him to back in to the hilt. 

The heel of Kallus' boot scuffed against the stone floor as he struggled to find purchase to buck his hips up as his end drew near. 

His legs were shaking.

Zeb closed his eyes and doubled his efforts. 

_Make a mess for me, love..._

Kallus screwed his eyes shut, one hand sealed over his mouth. His breath stuttered and Zeb could just pick up the tiniest of whimpers from the man above him. 

The hot splash of Alex's seed filled Zeb's mouth and he swallowed it all down. He continued to suckle on Kallus' softening cock until he was yanked away by the ear.

Alex leaned back to blink down at Zeb in a daze, his bitten lower lip quivering as he struggled to silently regain his breath. 

That stunned look sundered to fondness like sunlight breaking through thick clouds, and Kallus reached down between his parted knees to scratch Zeb's jaw.

A quiet laugh from the doorway broke the moment.

"Ten credits Orrelios is under his desk..."

"I'll take those credits!" Zeb called over. He stuck one furry purple arm out from his hiding place and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up in their direction.

Kallus slumped back in his chair, cheeks stained scarlet and one arm draped over his eyes.

"..."


End file.
